Remorse of the Cursed
by Jihn Xenil
Summary: Simon Seville's life was chaotic with constant failures and many dark corners but there was always one person there to keep him straight, Jeanette. When she is taken away, life goes into chaos as Simon Seville and the rest of the group begin searching for her. Many twists and turns will make this case history, but with two stories, only one victor will write history of this case.


**A/n: Hey, watsup guys! Once again I'm back with something new because I'm trying to find the right story haha!**

**So this story is Simon x Jeanette, Alvin x Brittany focused and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Plop… Plop… Plop….

A rock skipped gracefully across a beautiful and clear lake as it came to an end during its skipping. It gently floated down to the bottom and rested.

"You know, I heard a phrase once… from a friend… no… not just a friend, my own brother…"

Plop… Plop… Plop… Plop…

A rock skipped four in a row this time as a dark figure standing at the edge of the lake tossed it.

"History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars."

Plop… Plop…

Sixteen year old Simon Seville skipped two in a row this time as he stood there, changed. He was now wearing a black hoodie and his glasses were in the form of sunglasses now. It was late morning and the sun was out brightly, causing the transition in his new glasses. He stood there in a deeply remorse stricken state. He knew though, that he shouldn't be feeling in such a way. It was for a greatest good and no one knows that Simon has the information the world is searching for now. Deep down though, he felt like once again, as he did throughout his life, that he was failing. He was falling behind. He was putting his best and everything he had into this mission but the poor fellow was once again failing.

"If he lives and we die, his truth becomes written-and ours is lost. 'Cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood."

Simon Seville looked out across the lake and stood there in an enchanted state. He was just watching the world as it flowed around him in a graceful way that he hadn't noticed or felt in a long time. There was no time for him to stand around and feel graceful emotions, but there was nothing else he could do or no where else he could go at this point so he stood, frozen. Letting out a smile for the first time in months it felt like. A true smile. The peace he felt now for the first time was a great feeling as he spoke.

"He's about to complete the greatest trick a liar ever played on history... But only if he lives, and we die."

Simon sat there, staring out in thought about the phrase when he heard foot steps coming and turned to find two men slowly approaching him. They were wearing tuxedo suits and sunglasses.

They stopped at the edge of the road before it turned to dirt and then the man on the right called out.

"Simon Seville, we ask that you come with us please." He said in more of an order tone then asking.

Simon figured he didn't really have an option so he stood carefully while brushing himself off from dirt and followed the two men to their car. One of them opened a door in the backseat so Simon got into it and sighed with his head hung low. The men got into their own spots of the car and then began to drive off on their path. Simon figured its time to speak.

"I hope you realize you have the wrong guy… I hope you realize how much time you're wasting and how much more you're hurting my Jeanette…"

There was just silence as the men drove slowly through the New York streets. People were watching the car in awe, all of them knew who was in that car. All of them knew the story that was told as truth though for Simon it wasn't truth.

The car finally parked and the two men led Simon inside through halls and doors until he was left in a room.

A few moments later, two different men, this time in white suits, entered and each took a seat at a table across from Simon.

"Simon Seville, you have quite a lot going for you here."

"If you believe certain stories, I guess I do…" he muttered.

"Simon Seville, we don't take stories as what they are, we take the evidence hidden behind them."

"Then I am a dead munk because evidence can go a lot of ways. It just matters who you decide to point the finger at." Simon spat calmly but hatefuly.

"Would you not call your finger prints on a gun found during an investigation your evidence? What about the multiple communications you were holding with David Kruahl when your friends were out in search for Jeanette and what about Alvin's connections to David Kruahl?"

"Leave him out of this, me and him did what was for the good of history and our family."

"So you do not deny having connections to David Kruahl?"

"Nope, I only deny the alliance your claiming between me and David and the parts you claim that I play in this."

"Simon Seville, the story here is that your money or power hungry and Alvin's in the way, do you deny this?"

"Yes," Simon simply said.

"Which part do you deny?" one of the men asked.

"All of it," he simply said again.

"We have our story Simon Seville, we just want you to fill in the blanks so that we can book you and find David to rescue Jeanette Miller."

"Do you think that wasn't mine and Alvin's mission?" Simon asked.

"I don't think it wasn't Simon, I know it wasn't your mission."

Simon just nodded, looking down with an amused look.

"So, sir, you have blanks you want me to fill for you?"

"Yes."

"Well then maybe you won't mind me filling my own blanks for you as well."

"Why would I let you twist the story?" The man asked impatiently.

"Because history is made by the victor and history is full of liars." Simon simply said.

"If history has more than enough liars as is, why do I want you to tell your end of the story?"

"Because, like you just said, history has more than enough liars…"

* * *

**A/n: There it was! I hope you guys enjoyed it becuase there's more to come soon. This was a preview chapter.**

**Remember to review!**


End file.
